The moonlight shows me only you
by vanessa-serenity16
Summary: Serena is on her why home when nature throws her a curve ball   one-shot... if you want a squeal tell me kk


_**The moonlight shows me only you**_

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon at all im super poor ….

Tell me what you think kk R&R

WARNING: IM NOT THE BEST WRITER

I stared out into the night it was cold and damp out, the grey clouds covering the moon. How ironic it completely shows exactly how I feel. I felt my heart sink every time I thought of him. My heart pleads to be next to him. My mind begins to bombarded me with thoughts of him. How I wish my mind was numb but it wasn't. I cant believe this all occurred a couple weeks back the day I lost myself was the day you left me. The winds started howling like if it felt what I felt I smirked how ironic. The memories stung every bit of my being but what could I do. I let my mind free to go back and relive those hurtful memories and the winds pick up around me as I walked down the desolated streets.

The sky was clear a young blonde walked down the street. She was no taller than 5'6, she had blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a pair of black ballet slippers and a cropped flower shirt. Her hair was bobbed cut long in the front passing her shoulders and short in the back reaching the top of her shoulders. She was no older than twenty-one. Her name was Serena Luna. She walked into her destination the FBI head quarters that's were she work as well as her boyfriend. She was head of the forensic team in Los Angeles. She walked into the lobby of the building spotting the receptionist which was also one of her friends.

Amy was sitting down working hard as ever. She was absolutely smart and short that was actually what I first thought of her I had. She is 5'2 has dark black hair that in that light looked blue. She was wearing her usual clothing a skirt and a nice blouse that matched her grayish eyes. Today she was wearing her hair up in a bun and her bangs to the side. I walked up to her desk startlingly Amy in the process.

" Hey Ames how are you doing today?" asked Serena approaching the desk smiling at the young women.

" I'm fine Serena why are you here? Wait don't tell me you came to see Darien huh?." she said all knowingly with a smirk on her face.

Serena smiled sheepishly at the receptionist " No?" she said sarcastically.

" All right than so what can I do for you Serena." she laughed at her friends antics. " he should be down the hall in his office go ahead walk in I'll see you later you better call me later all right."

She thanked her once more and waked down the hall to his office. She reached his wooden door he had his position engraved in the door. He is the head chief of this sector in los Angeles of the FBI. She walked into his office it was all very supplicated and had a great view of downtown. He was sitting at his desk working really hard he was at the phone at the time apparently a business call he smiled at her and gestured her take a seat. She did as he told her she sat in front of his desk. He was wearing black slacks and a blue shirt that matched his dark blue eyes that seamed like an ocean. His ebony hair in his eyes was cute. He was way taller then herself he is 6'2 and had the build of a athlete. He did start of as on a field agent so he has to be strong now on day he still does which scares me to death I don't know what I would do with out him I would probably fellow behind him. All of my thoughts flew out the window when I heard him I was back to reality. He seemed serious I wondered what was happening to him he looked sad and determined but I promised myself to be happy for his sake.

" Hey Darien what are you.." she began when interrupted her which kind of shocked her.

" We need to talk Serena." he said seriously. Looking down at his desk.

She was begging to get worried absolutely didn't like were this was heading. "Ya go for it I'm all ears." she smiled.

He looked up at and began to speak " I think we should end our relationship all right " he said looking at her as if he didn't care.

She let a tear slip and didn't want to say anything but on question was burning her thought and she whispered not daring to look at him in the possibility bursting into tears "Why?" she asked.

"come on your asking me why." he smirked "Come on look at your self your a klutzy whiney girl I could do better" he said coldly.

Serena stood up and looked at him as coldly as she could he gulped. She was outraged and hurt beyond belief. She looked at him one more time and said " All right then go do better." she said with a edge to her voice and walked out of the door and ran out of the building. She left behind a very baffled secretary that day.

She refocused on the road it was getting harder to drive but she didn't have anywhere else to go so she decided keep on going. The lights suddenly completely turned off and the road became pitch black. Right than she heard a loud cracking noise in the pitch black atmosphere and from there it all became like a slow motion movie. She spotted the huge tree falling so she slammed the brakes making the car screech and the cars behind her also tried to stop. It was all to late the tree came down towards her in a incredible fast speed and the cars behind her crashed into her the same time the tree fell on top of her.

From there her last thoughts were at least I wont suffer anymore. She blacked out. What she didn't know was that she was on Darien's street and he was one of the first to respond.

Darien walked down the street with his bright flashlight the wind was howling like if any angel has been killed. He felt a chill down his spine down the street was a three cars crashed and the first car was squashed in the front by a huge tree. He looked at the first car and gasped and sprinted down.

He noticed it was Serena car he yelled at the bystanders to call the for help and ambulance. He got close to wreckage. She seemed like angel to him he never wanted to hurt her he thought. He was able to remove her from the wreckage. He held her in his arms her face was pale and she was bleeding heavily. She cried for her she was all he need but she was leaving him. This couple of weeks were awful for him he felt awful breaking up with her but he had to for her own good.

She open her eyes and whispered "Darien" and wiped his tears and smiled once more before closing her eyes. He cried even harder. That's when the ambulance came and took her to the hospital and he went in with her.

It has been one week since accident has occurred. The doctors have done everything to try to save her and now she was in a coma. Darien never left her side. The doctors said everyday that passes her life was slipping a little by little. He hoped for the best.

"Please come back to me angel don't leave me . I never meant to hurt you I was threatened that there were going to kill you if we were together. I was going to ask you to forgive you me but I knew you were made at me and I felt as if I didn't deserve you anymore. I hate myself for causing you pain. Serena." he cried into her bed.

Unknowing to him she was awake and aware of what he was saying she moved her hand and began soothing.

"is it true?" Serena asked in a low voice.

Darien looked up and gasped and tackled her into a hug. " oh my god thank you. Did you hear what I said if so its all true please forgive me." he asked her.

She smiled at him and he nodded and they both hugged. From that day on they were both happy especially because they were with each other.


End file.
